


Knowing

by Demzill



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demzill/pseuds/Demzill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know about dying, outside, or inside. But she thinks it feels something like this. [Spoilers for multiple endings.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

She remembers Dr. Klim and Ms. Kurashiki talking about 'dying inside' once.

She doesn't know about dying, outside, or inside. But she thinks, _knows_ it feels something like this.

"S-sigma..? You chose betray..?" she asks and thinks, _knows_ her voice is far too quiet and heart-broken for what the situation is supposed to be. Because he doesn't remember who she is, not in this version of events, anyway. And she knows that. She understands it. But it hurts all the same. Because they've done so much together, and he's taught her so many things.

She thinks, _knows_ that he wouldn't want to be the one to teach her pain, but, she thinks, _knows_ that it's probably for the best that he is.

'If you're going to learn something, learn it thoroughly.'

...Right?

And what better way than to learn pain thoroughly than having her figurative heart ripped out by the one man she trusts willingly, and not because she was programmed to?

What better way to learn pain, than from the man she loves?

She doesn't _know_ death, what it feels like, all the different ways it can occur, inside and out. But, she thinks, _knows_ she just died a lot more than she probably should have.


End file.
